The Tape
by welcometofightclub
Summary: It was a Tape. A simple little black video casset. Little did Butler know, what would be on that tape. Contians a lemon, and a very eager brown Elf woman.


Note: Still don't own Artemis Fowl. I got this Idea staying up late one night. I just watched CloverField (one of my all time fav films) for the sixth time and was still amazed with the opening. How it seems more like home video and less like blair witch plus Godzilla. Being a huge Artemis Fowl fan, I thought (wouldn't it be awesome if It was Holly and Artemis in the opener,) and that's how this Idea was born. I crapped this one out in less than three hours. I forgot about it for days. Then, I got bored, I re edit this, and this is what I wrote.

Note: contains a lemon. If you're offended by lemons, or shocked that a teenage male is writing one, turn back now. If not, read on.

The Tape

Artemis fished looping his tie on his shirt. He looked at himself one last time in the mirror. He was missing something. 'Okay' he thought, 'let's review. I've got the blue over coat, along with my square plaid pants, Black socks, black Harrods's designer label shoes, white under shirt, red tie, I'm missing something, but what?' that's when Artemis noticed the cufflinks sitting on the counter top. 'Of course' Artemis thought. 'How could I have forgotten my cufflinks?' as he placed the cufflinks on, he called for his assistant, Butler.

He entered the room. "You've called for me Master Fowl?" Butler stated.

"Yes Butler." Artemis replied. "It's not in my usual nature to do this, but seeing as how this meeting is very important to the enterprise, I need an opinion on my appearance."

Butler studied the lad for a long time. Fowl was going to make an impression all right, but not in the way Butler was hoping for. At age 19, Artemis was already filled out. His short black hair that he sported back when he was twelve, was now much longer, and drooped down in the front. He was much taller, at the height of '6, 2'. Butler had also noticed that in the past few months, Fowl had started to gain some muscle mass, and endeavor impossible back when Fowl was still twelve.

There was a long silence.

"Butler." Artemis spoke. "I'm waiting for your opinion."

"Please promise me one thing Master Artemis." Butler replied.

"Anything."

"Don't go fooling around with the women in Japan. With your appearance in the position that it already is, millions of Japanese girls will swarm over you at the air port."

Fowl let out a chuckle.

"Butler my friend, looking good for the female species is a good thing. The company that I'll be speaking to is mostly run by women, and if words don't work, then looks will."

"I understand that Artemis, It's just that I'm a little uneasy, being that this is the first time you'll be going somewhere without me."

It was true. Days prior to the trip, Fowl announced that he would be going solo on this Business trip. He knew That Butler would refuse.

"Please Butler," Fowl asked. "Have a little faith in me. I'm nineteen already. When I'm twenty one, I'll be moving out of here. Besides, the worst thing that can happen to me while I'm in Japan is that I run into some Japanese hooker, and trust me; I'll sprint as fast as I can. Who knows what diseases she could be carrying?"

Butler nodded his head in agreement. Butler knew that he'd have to trust Artemis, but it was in his instincts to protect Fowl in any way he can. He felt like a parent knowing that their child would be leaving for grad school in a couple of days. He would repeat things that he already told Fowl a billion times. He knew that it was a hard process, but he had to let go.

Fowl raised his hand motioned them in a shooing formation.

"Pardon My interruptions, but I have some things to attend to in my bedroom."

Butler obeyed his employer, and closed the door.

* * *

Fowl immediately paced over to his television. He studied the plasma screen for a bit, before tilting it downward. He reached behind the television set for what looked like a rope. He pulled it, and with the groaning of wood, a secret wooden door opened. Taped to the inside of the door, was a large black tape, His tape, his tape that would be his forever. He took off the scotch tape that secured the videotape to the secret door. As he took the black cased video cassette; he wiped the dust off the title, smiling as he read it. He placed the tape under his over coat, and walked out of the room.

Butler was about to ask Artemis what took him so long, when the sound of Helicopter blades thundered through the mansion.

"Well," Artemis exclaimed. "There's my ride. I'll see you in two weeks, old friend." He hugged Butler, unaware that Butler was searching Fowl.

He wanted to know that Fowl was at least taking some protection with him. He had a strict talk yesterday on at least keeping a small Sig Sauer on his person at all times. Butler felt something in the left side of Artemis Fowl's outer coat. He took it slowly. Fowl was completely unaware that Butler was confiscating the tape. Butler was surprise by what he found. _A Tape?_

Fowl broke the hug and headed out the mansion, as he walked straight to the helicopter landing pad. He was unaware that the tape was now in the hands of Butler.

* * *

Two minutes after Fowl left, Butler was sitting on the couch in the main living room, studying the Tape's title. "The Greatest Day of My Life; By Artemis Fowl the II." Butler had no clue that Fowl was into directing films, but then again, this wouldn't be the first time Fowl did something out of the ordinary. _What was inside this tape, and why was Artemis trying to take it with him to Japan?_ Only one way to find out. Butler stepped towards the television set. He found the Tape player, (a miracle that Fowl still kept one.) and pressed play.

What Butler saw next, was so shocking, so impossible, that it warped his mind to the point that he lost a couple of I.Q points.

The tape began in a room. Butler automatically recognized that is was the mansion. The camera operator obviously had no experience, for even though Butler could tell where exactly the camera man was at, the camera was shaking enough with each step to make him almost vomit. The camera was then pressed up against the kitchen window, as Butler could now see the great garden, and from behind the camera, a soft, but loud voice started to narrate. The voice belonged to Artemis Fowl the Second.

"It's 6:42 A.M." Fowl exclaimed on the tape. "I'm still in the mansion." There was a long pause as the camera panned across the room. "My parents, along with my younger siblings, are out of town." The camera was now on a close up of Fowl's face. A smug grin was smirred across his face, along with a couple of love bites. "And it's already been a good day."

Butler's emotions were a mixture of surprised, shocked, and happy. _Where did Fowl get those love bites_? But he didn't mind. Of course he was happy if Artemis found himself a lady friend. After being a loner for most of his life, Butler was finally relieved that someone actually had some romantic feelings for Fowl.

However, what he saw next made him want to take back any of his thoughts on Artemis and a Lady friend.

She laid there in the bed; legs sprawled out between the sheets. She was a goddess. Her head lay nestled on the pillow. She was asleep. She looked so fragile, but that was only because of her body's design. Muscle mass was there, but there wasn't too much. Just enough muscle mass to make her look athletic. Fat was in all the right places, _All the right places. _Her skin was a caramel color, and her head of auburn red was redder than a fire (which, coincidently, her hair was spiked, making each strain look like licks of flames.) While her body was covered, it was obvious that she was naked. Butler knew this for her thigh was shone bare. But what really caught Butler's attention were the ears. They were pointed.

It doesn't take a genius to know, that the lady that was naked in Fowl's bed, was none other than, Captain Holly Short, of the LEP.

It shocked Butler._ Holly Short? What the Hell? How the Hell? Impossible! They could never work out as a couple. Holly was an elf and Fowl was a human. They can't have sex. Not True!_

All of his thoughts and aspirations disappeared as Fowl brought the camera closer to Holly's face. It was so close, that Butler could actually count each individual strand of hair on Holly's head.

Then a voice appeared. It was almost like a whisper.

"Holly?" Fowl whispered sarcastically on the tape.

Her eyes immediately opened, those hazel and blue eyes. At first there was a look of shock, but as Holly noticed her surroundings, she started to smile. She was deathly embarrassed, and placed her hand over the camera's eye, while chuckling at her boyfriends intentions.

"What the hell are you doing?" Holly asked. Her voice was still laced in a day sleeper tone along with a nervous laughter.

"Nothing." Fowl laughed.

"Bullshit, nothing." Holly said quietly.

The camera cut immediately. In the camera's eye, was Holly's beautiful head. Her face, although brown and tan, was flushed with red. She smiled an awkward smile. It was as if Holly had became a beautiful angle.

"Aww, she's camera shy." Fowl commented behind the camera.

Holly blew a strand of hair that covered her face. Her expression was that of annoyance.

"Yeah, film from the neck up bozo." Holly stated. "I don't want any of this ending up on the internet."

She got up from the sheets.

"Fine. Put on your clothes, see if I care." Fowl stated sarcastically. "I'm interested in other things."

Holly paused.

"Like, what?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Fowl asked

She brought up the sheets to cover her body, making sure that she wasn't exposed on camera.

"What else are you interested in?" She asked.

There was a long pause. Holly's face was anticipating for an answer. All Fowl had to say was one word.

"You." He replied.

Those words made Holly melt. Slowly, she grew a smile.

* * *

The camera then cut straight to the kitchen. Holly was on the other side of the kitchen island. She was completely dressed, and sported a light green t-shirt. Fowl stood behind the camera.

"Okay…Go!" Fowl said.

At that moment, small little purple balls (obviously grapes) flew from behind the camera. Holly tried catching each grape in her mouth. One bounced off her nose, and she started to laugh.

"I can't catch them."

"Of course you can."

He threw another grape. It bounced off her forehead.

"Seriously, it's harder than it looks. You should know."

Butler couldn't believe what he was seeing. Fowl acted so…_different._ This wasn't like Artemis at all. He was usually so logical, so emotionless, so much like a business man. Now, on this tape, Fowl acted like a regular human teenager, laughing at every miss fire from the bowl of grapes. Fowl was so out of character. It was truly, truly, _odd._

One thought entered his brain. _Sex is a very powerful drug._

Fowl's voice was then heard on the tape. The flying of the grapes stopped.

"You've never been to Coney Island?"

"No." Holly replied.

"How can you never have been to Coney Island?" Fowl stated. Suddenly there came an outburst.

"Okay, I'm taking you."

"Where?" She asked.

"To Coney Island. We're going today, right now. I'll get Juliet to fly us; we'll go by plane…"

"Oh my Gods, are you serious?"

The camera suddenly cut back into Fowls bedroom. But, instead of Holly being in front of the camera, it was Fowl. He was standing there, in socks, black boxers, and nothing else. He Leaned up against the side of the bed. A smile was placed across his face.

"Just like you said," He began "From the neck up."

Holly giggled us she zoomed in on Artemis's chest.

"I don't think that any one will be paying for that online."

Fowl's facial expressions seemed disappointed. He brought a finger up to his nipple.

"You've never been to 'twelve chest hairs dot com' have you?"

Holly giggled once more.

"So what else?" She asked.

Fowl didn't pause.

"What do you mean by 'what else'?"

"Other than Flying to Coney Island, eating cotton candy, and trying out 'tilt a whirls', what else do you want to do today?"

Butler gawked at what she said on tape. _Cotton candy? _Fowl hated sweets. He couldn't stand them, but here was Holly, suggesting sharing the same Cotton Candy stick. And did he just hear Holly suggest riding "Tilt-a-Whirls?"

Fowl paused for a moment on camera, as Holly's question replayed in his mind. He then smiled that signature vampire grin.

"If I answer that, do you promise not to get mad?"

She paused.

"Sure." She stated.

Fowl leaned in closer behind the camera. The camera's eye followed, stopping at the point where Fowls face was directly in front of Holly's. Her face was seen on camera too. She was anticipating something, although she wasn't sure what. Fowl just stood there; grinning his predatory, vampire grin, before he finally broke the ice, and spoke up.

"I plan on making love to you."

Butler clenched his chest, trying not to pass out. The confession was just too much.

On the tape, Holly slowly brushed her lips against Fowl's. Slowly, but surly, the kiss became more passionate. As her tongue entered the roof of his mouth, Fowl's hand grabbed the back of her head, slowly brushing her hair. Smacking of the lips echoed across the room, and it was clearly audible on the video tape. She began to suck on his lower lip, while Fowl let his tongue do her upper lip.

It was Holly who broke the kiss.

"Making love to me?" She stated. "Now that's a given."

* * *

The camera cut once more. Fowls hand left from the side of the camera. Holly and Artemis were on the bed. She lay down in front of him, her back placed against the mattress. Her back never laid straight, for with each passing kiss, and rubbing of the hips, her back would arch in such a way that Butler could swear that she was hurt. Fowl was kissing her on the neck, slowly moving up to her ear lobe. Due to Fairy anatomy, the ear, besides the clitoris, was one of the most sensual places on the female Elf body. One lick and Holly was his to take.

Then her eyes flicked towards the camera.

"What the hell are you doing Fowl?" She growled.

He broke his trial of kisses.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

She pointed towards the camera.

"What's that light flickering?"

Fowl just grinned.

"That's the onset button." Fowl stated as he faked an innocent tone.

"The onset button?" She said as she cocked her eyebrow.

"Yeah," he stated. "It's the onset button."

She laughed.

"Bullshit Fowl."

"What's the matter?"

"You're not getting me on camera." She stated.

Fowl frowned. Of course, he would never get Holly on film. She was too much of a strong female. She would never degrade herself to filming herself having intercourse. Once again, Fowl failed.

"Yet."

Fowl's face brightened. As he began kissing Holly once more, he reached his hand over to the camera, and clicked the camera off.

The next thing on the reel of film was Fowl's face. His hair looked like it was tossed in a meat grinder, thrown in a shredder, glued back together poorly, and was placed back on Fowl's skull.

"What we did, was possibly illegal in 12 states."

"Shut up!" Holly stated embarrassed. The camera panned towards her. She covered her face with a pillow. No amount of words could describe the embarrassment she felt, as Fowl went into detail of their sexual acts.

"She's a wild one." Fowl stated as he lifted up his hand in a clawing motion. "All I can say is, Rawr."

A Pillow flew from off camera, and struck him in the head.

Fowl laughed.

* * *

The camera cut immediately. Butler noticed the time tool bar on the side of the picture. When the camera was in Fowl's bedroom, it was somewhere around 7:00. Now, it said 9:00. Two hours passed, and the time, along with the location, changed. They were obviously in a public place, and since Butler could hear a female voice on a loudspeaker, talking about boarding calls for planes, Artemis and Holly, were obviously in and air port.

Fowl's voice narrated.

"We are now in the airport, waiting for Juliet with my private aircraft."

"You know what I don't understand?" Holly asked on camera.

"What?" Fowl replied.

"This is your private aircraft, right?"

"You're absolutely true."

"And you control when and where it lands."

"Very true, honey."

"Then why are we waiting for your aircraft to arrive?" She asked.

There was a long pause from Artemis.

"That is one of the very big mysteries of life, Holly."

Butler smirked.

The next thing to appear on camera was Juliet. She was wearing a pink top, Capri pants, and long blacked out shades. Butler could already spot her in the crowd. It was in his brotherly instincts, to spot his sister, from anywhere. She was very far away, at first. But when she noticed Artemis in his suit, and Holly using her fake human ears, Juliet jumped into a sprint, squealing as she gripped Artemis into a tight hug.

"Oh my Gawd. Artemis," Juliet squealed. "I'm so happy to see you." Then she broke the hug, and grabbed Holly, throwing her around in a circle. Holly's only support was Juliet's hug. "Holly, girl, how could I forget about you."

Holly smiled, still dizzy from Juliet's spinning hug.

"It's great to see you too Juliet." Holly replied.

The film then cut to Fowls plane, as Fowl and Holly were preparing to step onboard. Juliet was at the top of the flight of stairs, leading to Fowl's Lear Jet. But before Fowl got on, she noticed that he wasn't wearing a tie.

"Where's your tie?" She asked.

"Huh?" Fowl stated.

"Where's your tie?"

"Oh, um… I must have forgotten it."

"Forgotten it?" Juliet practically yelled. "Jesus Christ Fowl, what has Holly been doing lately to make you act like this?"

Holly, who was inside the aircraft, poked her head back out, and spoke into Juliet's ear.

"Him." She replied.

Juliet stood there, trying to put two and two together. _Him? What does she mean by h…?_ When she finally added up the odds, Juliet squealed so loud, it droned out the roar of the aircraft.

* * *

The camera then was onboard, as hands teetered around with the camera, finally stopping, once the camera was placed on a ledge suitable for Artemis. He was the only figure seen on the plane.

"So, we are now heading out of Ireland, it's 10:00 A.M., and so far, it is still a wonderful day; The greatest day of my life, perhaps."

Fowl smiled at the camera, before reaching out and grabbing it. He moved it around, until the camera was pinned on Holly as she applied her makeup. When she noticed the camera she smiled.

"Okay, now Holly," Artemis commanded.

_Oh boy, _Thought Holly. _Fowl's going to trick me into doing something embarrassing, I know it._

"What?" She asked.

"Would you, kindly wink for the camera."

Holly smirked at this. _A wink? That was it? Not bad._ She slowly closed her brown eye, and reopened it again. As she did this, she smiled, adding a little "tch" sound when she flashed her pearly whites.

"Okay," Artemis stated. "That was good. But, can you do it crazier like. You know, with your tongue sticking out, buggy eyes…"

Holly laughed audibly. She played along. Of course, she played along. It was in the nature of the moment to do so. She slowly gave a frog's smile, all the while, bringing her face closer to the camera.

Fowl laughed at his girl's silliness.

"Nice," He commented. Holly brought herself down to her seat again. "Newsflash. I'll be in Tokyo, watching this tape, every night, every day…"

Holly brought her hand to her face, trying desperately to conceal her embarrassment. This did very little to do so. She wanted to shimmer out of visibility; so she did.

* * *

The camera cut again. Two hours later, Holly was looking directly down from the plane's window, noticing the small theme park. It was simple, very cliché, but it brought back memories from her childhood, when she was just a little elf, age of 25, eating her candy at the eleven wonders of the world. She sighed as she remembered this. She grew a warm fuzzy feeling on the inside. Of course, the tape couldn't tell you that, but all you had to do was see Holly's face, and you could tell what was happening to her. Everything seemed so, perfect.

That's when she noticed the Ferris wheel. Her face turned from happiness, to utter shock.

"That's a Ferris Wheel?" Holly stated.

"I think that since your race is a thousand years beyond us in technology, you've surly seen a Ferris wheel." Fowl replied from behind the camera.

"That's the thing," holly began. "I haven't seen a Ferris Wheel. Nor Have I ever been on one. But after seeing this one, I don't plan on riding one any time soon."

Fowl chuckled.

"Then that's exactly what we're doing when we land."

"What?" She asked.

"We're riding the Ferris Wheel."

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR GOD DAMN MONKEY MIND? NO!"

"Yes we are."

"NO WE'RE NOT!"

"Yes we are."

"NO WE'RE NOT!!"

That's when Fowl place a kiss on Holly's cheek. Her face flushed.

"I'll be on that death trap with you. You'll be safe with me."

* * *

The film then cut to random montages of the day's Events. Holly winning a stuffed animal, Both Holly and Artemis grabbing a bite to eat; All in all, while this was happening. Butler was contemplating the relationship between Fowl and Holly. Holly changed Fowl, _Changed him!_ There was no way Fowl could ever act like him. Could they ever be a true couple? _It could possibly work out._ He thought. _I mean, they both love each other. They've been growing a chemistry for years now. However, I'm still pretty sickened by the fact that they had intercourse, in this very mansion. No wonder for the past few months, the sheets have been sticky._ Butler gagged at the sudden realization of what he was touching when he was making the bed.

Butler's attention strode back to the tape, where he saw Holly and Artemis enter the death trap, known as the Ferris Wheel.

"I really don't want to do this." Holly said on camera.

"Relax." Artemis proclaimed. "It's just a Ferris Wheel."

That's when the cage on their seat closed, and the Ferris Wheel started lifting up.

"Omygodsomygodsomydgodsomygods." Holly panted.

"Holly, seriously relax." Artemis stated. He then noticed the lifting stopped, and guess how high they were? They were so high, that the people looked like ants, and the ocean, just looked like a puddle of mud.

"Holly, look out on your side of the cage."

She squeezed her eyes shut.

"I don't want to."

"Years ago, you'd ride magma flames just to get where you needed to go; now you're afraid of a few heights?"

"Being lifted up is one thing. Seeing high up off the ground you are as you're being lifted up is another."

Fowl sighed.

"Please, just look out you cage."

Holly decided to do so.

The view was stunning. There it was; the blue crisp ocean, the multicolored roofs of the stands of convenience stores and cheaply made carnival food, the crowds of people each dressed in different attire from the last. Combine that with the smell of caramel apples, kettle corn, and the sea salt of the ocean. It was amazing, Purely breathtaking.

"Oh my Gods." She exclaimed Slowly.

"See, what did I say?" Fowl proclaimed.

"You told me to look out on the side of my cage, and I'm glad I did." Holly stated. "Millions of fairies would pay good money just to see a picture of this view."

"Yes." Fowl stated. "It's very strange. As humans, we are a more violent species. One person is different, we fight them. We can't see pass our own differences. Yet, here, on Coney Islands, Millions of different people from millions of different races, backgrounds, culture status, and financial status, gather here-"

"And there are no murders?" Holly interrupted.

Fowl laughed as he pulled his girl closer to him. He held the camera away, to catch both of them, together. He held her in his arms. It felt good to finally have someone to hold. The last thing on the Ferris Wheel, that was seen on tape, was Fowl kissing Holly softly on the head.

What appeared on the tape after that would be etched in Butler's mind, forever.

* * *

They were in a hotel room, a very large hotel room. Fowl wasn't one for tight spaces. On a scale of 1 to 10, 1 being less frightening and 10 being horrifying, tight spaces were a 9. The only thing that ever passed that, was a little pixie, with a large LEP criminal rep sheet. He was filming a door, for what, Butler didn't know. It wasn't until Holly appeared from the Bathroom Door, wrapped in a towel, and totally unaware that Fowl was filming her, Did Butler realized Artemis's intentions.

Fowl couldn't help it, but at that particular moment, with Holly standing there, a song replayed in his brain, and he had to sing.

"Her she comes, Miss LEP."

Holly's head immediately turned.

"Fowl, what the Fuck?" She threw something that resembled a magazine.

"Honey." Fowl proclaimed, trying to calm his lady down.

"Seriously Fowl, what are you trying to do."

"Just getting some great shots." Fowl snickered at his comment. He started to zoom in on her legs. "And I must say that those legs are Oscar worthy."

"So was Slum Dog Millionaire."

"I must say, Danny Broil… Fail."

Holly chuckled.

"But why do you have to film us twenty four seven?" She asked.

"Just trying to catch the moment." He described. "You know, get a good shot."

Holly smiled. There are many moments in life, were one word, or action, can be chosen with such great timing, that it would almost seemed unreal, like it was made for film.

_And the Oscar for best timing goes to…_

It was almost like a movie shot, one minute she was standing there, prepared to throw on her undergarments and then…….

She dropped the towel that she was holding over her body.

"Is this a good enough shot for ya?"

Artemis had seen Holly's body, on several occasions, but not in a manner like this. There was still water, glistening off her breast, making them shine like fine wine. The rosy pink peaks were erect, since they had trouble adjusting from the steamy hot water, to the cold temperatures of the room. The rest of her body, curved so elegantly to her stance. She had Perfect sleek, newly bathed, brown caramel skin that caused Fowl to admit a small whimper. Her back somehow had a perfect curve to the end of her ass. Her hair was now touching her bare shoulders, since she didn't apply Elf hair gel. It was long, red, and very beautiful, much like how her entire body was very beautiful.

Butler, however, had never seen Holly naked.

It's strange how two different people can say the same thing at the same exact time. Even if technically, it wasn't the same exact time.

"Oh my God!" The boys declared.

She laughed on the camera. Holly Short was the only girl who had enough power to make Fowl's mind go blank. She had done it on several occasions, and every time it amused her.

She jumped on top of his chest, straddling him as she placed kisses across his body. Each kiss resulted in a slight moan from the couple. Her hands would move across his body, but they were usually interwoven in his black locks. Her woman hood would create friction across his stomach, where his girl laid straddled, ready for a great time. When she was done kissing the "happy trail," she looked up directly to the camera.

"I believe that I owe you something. I believe it involves us, with a camera."

"Oh thank you." Fowl moaned.

She giggled. _Giggling,_ she thought. _I'm acting like a God damn 45 year old._

Butler wanted to close his eyes. He really did. But he was entranced. Watching these two, move at unheard rhythms, was exhilarating. It was amazing, powerful, and all in all, _hot_. No matter who you ware, or how much of your mind is in the gutter, if you're a male, you'll watch two members of the opposite sex getting it on any day of the week. So Butler just stared at the television, wide eyed, mouth opened, and mind recalling in horror. He tried to shake it off. He broke people's neck's to a point where blood would gush out of their noses and eyes. He could surely handle, _a sex tape, _right?

Holly immediately gasped on film. She felt his hard member from the sheets, brush up against the skin.

"Well that didn't take much." She commented.

"What do you expect," Fowl stated from behind the camera. "Being in your presence is already too much for me to bear."

She moaned a very entrancing moan. Slowly, but surely, she crawled back down from Fowl's lips. The camera followed her. Her tongue moved down along his skin, stopping at his belly button, and darted across his belly button, causing the camera shake uncontrollably. Holly was aware of what she was doing to him. Sometimes, she even got Fowl to say please. She had all the power. It made her want him more. She went lower, lower, and lower until she got right to the source of Fowl's attention. She lifted the sheets.

It never ceased to amaze her. On the first night, she knew there was going to be a size difference, _but damn…_

Artemis could have said the same thing about Holly's breast.

Butler tried to think of something else, anything else. He couldn't close his eyes. He felt like Alexander DeLarge from _A Clockwor__k Orange_, wrapped in the chair, eye's clamped open, being forced to watch gruesome acts, but was unable to leave the seats or move his eye's about. He was stuck there, on the couch, and his stomach was now in his throat.

That's when Holly took his full member into her mouth.

Fowl lost all of his strength. The sudden fellatio caused him to lose all of the strength in his neck. The camera fell towards the ceiling. Butler thanked Jesus that the camera was no longer on Holly's face.

"Jesus!" Fowl yelled. "What possessed you to do that?"

Her face darted back to the camera.

"You." She smiled. "This time, keep the camera from the neck down. And don't lose your strength. I want to test your stamina."

Butler gaged.

The camera followed her again, very slowly this time. Instead of taking the full member in all at once like last time, she grabbed it lightly with her hands. The camera didn't move. Then she pumped it slowly, Her small beautiful hands, dragging against his hard, flexible sacred skin. The camera started to shake. Fowl let out moans that sounded like he said something along the lines of "please." Holly obliged, and she licked the full extent of his member. She did it painfully slow, and flicked her tongue her she got to the head. It was a miracle that Fowl was able to hold the camera still. She licked it again, making Fowl provide a long soft moan. She smiled. It was amazing how one minute Fowl could be very aware, to a complete and utter mess, with just one lick. _What would happen if I…._

She placed the tip in her mouth, and began to suck.

"Fuck, Holly." Fowl provided. "That feels so good. Please, don't stop." He placed his free hand and the top of her head, guiding her, and grabbing fistfuls of her hair. He never pushed. If Holly was going to do this, he'd let her do it her own way.

Slowly, she let her tongue dart across the tip. She let her tongue circle around it, just like if she were licking a lollipop. With each passing minute, she got braver and braver. She went from slowly teasing the head, to sliding down his full length, and back up again. Eventually, when she would come back to the tip of the sex, she would dart her tongue around the crown. Her head was seen on the camera, bobbing up and down, like a buoy on the pacific coast waters. It was hard to breath. The Idea of not being able to breathe didn't scare her. In fact, it aroused her more.

Her mouth was just too much. It was small, wet, hot, moist, and would continually moved down his shaft. For some reason, the girl really never had rhythm. She didn't move fast, or slow, and her timing between blows was a little off. Still, however, it was perfection. One more move and Fowl was going to…

That's when Holly swallowed the member, and released a gut wrenching moan, that caused her vocal cords to vibrate against the member.

That was enough to send Fowl over the edge. He came, jerking and bucking his knees, as cum filled the inside of Holly's mouth.

She tried to swallow most of it, but Holly had never gotten use to the taste, or smell, of cum. She found the towel that she used earlier, and spit the rest of the white semen out, _on camera!_

That was enough to cause Butler to leave the couch, ran directly to the sink, and barf up the rest of his breakfast.

On the tape, Holly kissed the crook of Fowl's neck. She knew it wasn't over, but…

She gasped once more, feeling Fowl's member start to harden against her backside. It was strange how Fowl could be normal one minute, and then turn into a complete raving animal with one touch. She smiled at this thought. She was an _animal lover_, in every sense of the word.

Her moan became increasingly louder as Fowl created friction between the sheets.

All Fowl said was one word.

"You ready?"

Holly wasted no time; positioning herself on top of Fowl's newly harden cock.

And in one fast motion, she slipped in.

Both Holly and Artemis gasped. It was amazing how Holly had tightened drastically over night. They stood there, not moving, waiting for her to relax, one on top of the others sex, then, as her walls began to remember the size of Artemis's member, they commenced.

She somehow kept a slow tempo, pulsing her thighs up and down. She tried to be gentle, but Fowl had other thoughts. He bucked into her, causing her knee's to lift off the bed. It was ferocious, and arousing. It was very, very animal like. Holly always liked it rough.

Her cries began to get louder and louder, echoing off the Hotel walls, and permanently damaging Butler's hearing. On a scale of 1 to 10, Butler's guns were a 3 on the loud-o-meter, and Holly's cries of pleasure, was an 11.

Her breast bounced up and down, like school doge balls. The small, but perfectly proportionate breast started to smack against her sweaty body. She leaned forward immediately, so her breast could brush up against Artemis's skin. He grabbed her hip so she could be closer to him. The nipples were hard from the arousement, and the breasts were still soft and juicy, as always. Fowl wasted no time bringing his lips to suck on her nipples. His tongue darted quickly, making Holly scream even louder. He would suck, nip, pinch, and pleasure those small little rosy nipples on top of the great glorious brown mounds. She placed her finger nails against his skin, leaving red marks were her finger nails drug against his skin.

She would lean back on occasion, using Fowl as sort of like a rocking chair, a rocking chair that moans your name. Her wet woman hood would slide down so fast that they could feel heat. She had no trouble sliding home. She would lean back and forth so hard and so fast that Fowl was worried that his member might break off. She'd scream as she moved faster, and faster. Their humping became so ferocious that Fowl would start bouncing of the bed.

Then, she would grind inside him, causing Fowl used his free hand, to flick Holly's clit just once.

Then she was there. He could feel her walls contract against his penis. She started to scream, as the thrust became more violent and savage. It was pure pleasure, and Fowl was losing his freaking mind.

It was as if pipes were under pressure in their bodies, and the pressure was getting so strong, so fast, that an explosion of lust and love would take place at any moment.

Fowl could literally count the seconds, before……._impact. _

"Artemis! I'm….I'm going to…. I'M GOING TO C…..C-CUM!"

* * *

Then it stopped. One minute, Fowl was being Fucked senseless by Holly, and the next minute, Fowl's face enveloped the camera. He started to beat the side of the camera, looking very confused. The his expression was that of anger, and frustration.

"Mother Fucker!" he screamed.

"What?" Holly commented off camera.

He turned the camera to face Holly. She still wasn't dressed, but she found a new towel to cover her body. It really didn't matter now, since Holly was already filmed naked on camera. But, after taking another shower, she still needed to dry.

Plus, on a funny little side note, Butler noticed that Holly was brushing her teeth. _Hmm? I wonder why? _Butler thought sarcastically.

"The camera shut off mid climax. I only got you screaming." Fowl replied.

"Surly that should be enough for you in Tokyo." She said sarcastically.

The camera followed Fowl as he sneaked up to the side of her. He got so close that Butler, again, could count each individual strand of hair.

"Enough?" He stated.

At that moment, Artemis's hand grabbed Holly around the waste, and pulled her to the bed. They bounced a couple of times against the mattress. The camera was now above them, filming as Fowl looked Holly straight into her eyes.

"I can never get enough of you Holly." He stated. "It's not that I just want you, I_ need _you. I need to be in your presence every day or else I don't feel right."

She brought her eyes down, thinking of what she wanted to say all evening. She held it inside long enough, and just like her climax, she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Are you going to miss me in Tokyo?"

Her opened mouth was suddenly filled with Artemis's. His kiss was a passionate one, and every bit of it was pure perfection, even if it only lasted for a few seconds.

"I'll miss you so much." He stated as he broke the kiss.

"Holly, I love you."

The lovers just laid there in bed, as the camera filmed the mismatched lovers looking into each other's mismatched eyes. While on tape, it only lasted a few seconds. For the lovers, it felt like an eternity.

Suddenly, Holly's eyes became shrink-wrapped in tears.

"I love you so much Fowl."

She leaned in and kissed him. Fowl pulled her closer to him. She wanted to be with him so badly, and she never wanted this moment to stop. Small tears started to drip from her cheeks, as she clutched Fowl ever so tightly. There they were, in a hotel bed, having the greatest days of their lives.

Then the camera beeped.

"Oh shoot." Artemis exclaimed. "We're about out of time." He smirked. "Are there any words you'd like to say into the camera?"

"Uh…" Holly searched for the right words. She smiled when it came to her.

"This has been the greatest day of my life."

Fowl waited for a few seconds, and then kissed Holly on the cheek.

The last words said on the camera were…

"It's most certainly been mine."

Then the tape stopped, static was all the emerged from the Television screen. Static, pure white innocent static. No more ravage, sinful sex, just white blaring static. Butler was relived, that the tape, finally ended.

* * *

Butler mind sort of rotted just like Swiss cheese. The information he just witnessed was uncompressible. Fowl and Holly had sex. They was no denying it. But how long have they been at it? Had it been months? Years? Was this their first time? Was it their latest escapade? He would never know, nor did he want to know. There are certain facts in life. The sun is hot, water is wet, and Fowl and Holly are in love. It's just that plain and simple. But what to do with the tape? Should he trash it? Burn it? Store it safe in the attic? Sell it online just to piss his boss off? Or….?

* * *

When Artemis arrived at his Hotel room, he was surprised that the lights have been left on, and the fact that where there once stood a bag, filled with all of his personal Items, there was nothing. His clothing bag was gone. He knew he should have placed his clothes away when He reached the Hotel room, but he had to hurry to the company warehouse, for his plane was delayed for an hour. Luckily, when he finally reached Japan, he had enough time to find his Hotel room, and hurry to the Japanese owned warehouse. He searched frantically for his bag. Was he robbed? Hell, the clothes in that bag alone, were worth over hundreds of dollars in the black market, now, add that to his watch, his communicator…

Oh shit! The communicator! If someone knew how to operate it, the whole underground civilization would be discovered. He was done for.

That's when he noticed the night stand.

There it stood, in all of its dusty exaltation. He'd remembered being disappointed, and despaired, about the fact that he couldn't find the tape in his coat pocket. Now it stood there, on his night stand, along with a note attached to it. He picked up the white slab of paper, and read it.

* * *

Dear Artemis Fowl

I was searching your person before you left the mansion today, and this is what I found. I'm not ashamed to say that I saw it, nor I'm not ashamed to say that I saw you and Holly…err… doing things. I am ashamed, however, that you never told me that the sticky stuff on your sheets was love juice.

I promise that I'll keep this relationship between you and Holly a secret for as long as you wish. I will not tell your parents, and I will defiantly not tell Foaly. I am, however going to have a strict talk with you when you get home, about what's right and what's wrong with certain things you can do in bed. Don't think that just because I'm your employee, doesn't mean that I can't tell you certain things about bedroom morals.

I am proud, so very proud, that you have finally found someone to call your own. I hope that we can add another to the Fowl throne, as Mrs. Holly Fowl.

Yes, I found that ring that was stuck in your sock drawer.

With much regards

Butler.

* * *

The last thing Fowl remembered before he passed out on the bed was thinking, _oh shit, I didn't think he'd touch the sheets. I told him that he didn't have to fix the…………………………_*pass out*


End file.
